Songic: The Power of Love
by Ryguy5387
Summary: Fate's circle has been drawn, and the climactic finish to the Feudal Fairy Tale has begun! Will the tides of the times side with good or evil? Will the power of love be able to tip the scales in favor of our heroes? (InuKag, InuKik, SanMir, SessKag)


The Power of Love

By: Ryguy5387

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. I never will own Inu-Yasha That is a good thing. I also don't own the song "Promise of a Rose" or "Power of Love" from Sailor Moon R: The Movie

A/N: I hear obsession isn't a good thing? I'm obsessed with this song, and I listen to it all the time. I'm obsessed with fanfics, and I read them constantly. So, I figured, Why not combine them both? This is the fruit of that idea. This is a one-shot Songific. I thank you in advance if you review, for I appreciate it SOOOOOOOOOO much! By the way, I have now officially renamed St Valentines Day: National Fluff Day! Happy 'National Fluff Day!' to all!

"…" speech

'…' _thoughts_

… **_song lyrics_**

Revised: 2/14/05

**_There comes a time,_**

**_When you face the toughest of fights… _**

****

This was it. A whole year of searching has come down to this: The battle for the completed Shikon no Tama. On the one side was the youkai Naraku, and his offspring Kagura and Kanna. On the other side was everyone affected by Naraku's tyranny—Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. Even Kouga, Sesshomaru, and Kikyo have made an appearance. _Youkai _Naraku, you might ask? The once hanyou has absorbed the legendary Shikon no Tama, giving him the power of a full-blooded youkai. The only way of getting the precious jewel back? Tearing it form his dead carcass. Then again, our "heroes" wouldn't have it any other way…

**_Searching for a sign,_**

**_Lost in the darkest of nights… _**

****

****The wind whipped across the meadow as the half-moon hung overhead. The shadows danced around the trees, the little light from the moon making it extremely hard to see. The group of fighters stood at the open end of the meadow warily, ready to defend themselves at any moment.

"Kagome," Inu-Yasha asked as he carefully watched for movement in the shadows, "can you tell where he is?"

Kagome continued to train her gaze on the forest. _'Where is he?' _Kagome asked herself_, 'His youki is everywhere, but I can't pinpoint his exact location.' _

"I can't find him!" She exclaimed to everyone, "It's like he's everywhere at the same time!"

"His youki is truly strong," Miroku agreed, "the Shikon no Tama has sure attributed to that. It's getting hard to see, too."

"That's it!" Kagome's eyes widened in realization. "That's how I'll find him!" Kagome focused all her energy on pinpointing the very thing that burst from her body only a year ago… The Shikon no Tama.

_'C'mon, I can sense it! Where is it?' _Kagome asked herself_, 'It should be around…'_

"THERE!" She exclaimed, pointing towards the left of the giant clearing. Kagura used her Fujjin no Mai in an attempt to distract them, but it was futile as Kouga charged at her.

"We'll take Kanna!" Sango yelled as Miroku, Kirara, Shippo and herself started charging the void.

The heirs of the Western lands regarded each other briefly. Inu-Yasha withdrew his Tetsusaiga as Sesshomaru brandished Tokijin. Together they dashed at their worst enemy.

**_ The wind blows so cold, _**

**_You're standing alone,_**

**_Before the battle's begun… _**

Kagome brushed a stray strand of raven hair behind her left ear. _'What's going to happen if we don't win?' _She wondered_. 'I-I'm so scared… I don't know how much I can help. I mean, let's face the facts, I can't use my powers, and I'm a lousy shot. Inu-Yasha has told me so himself. Well, on the bright side, at least Kikyo is here to pick up my slack…but what if it's still not enough?' _She watched as Kouga got knocked to the ground by Kagura; as Miroku, Sango and Kirara jumped around trying to attack Kanna; as Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru traded blows with Naraku, and as Kikyo was… coming towards her?

"What the hell are you doing?" Kikyo demanded of Kagome, "Are you TRYING to get all of us killed?"

"I—um—"

"NO EXCUSES!" Kikyo screeched at her, "Pick up your bow and at least look intimidating! Do you want all of your friends to die because you're too scared?" Kagome didn't know how to respond to that, so she gazed at the battles unfolding. Kouga was pushing Kagura back, Miroku and Sango managed to confuse Kanna—or so it appeared. You really couldn't ever tell with that one—and Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru were scoring some hits on Naraku; the former spending a moment to glance in her direction to make sure she was okay.

**_ But deep in your soul, _**

**_The future unfolds,_**

**_As bright as the rays of the sun! _**

****

_'They're counting on me…even if it isn't that much, I can't just fail my friends. I have to help them.' _With a newfound sense of confidence, Kagome gripped her bow as tightly as she could. As she raised it up, she withdrew an arrow from the quiver on her back. She notched it in place, and turned to Kikyo.

"Let's show him the consequences of screwing with people's lives!" she smirked and glanced at Kikyo briefly. Kikyo quirked an eyebrow, but nodded her head nonetheless—the faintest trace of a smile gracing her lips.

**_You've got to believe… in the Power of Love!_**

**_You've got to believe… in the Power of Love!_**

****

****"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw the said weapon at the "Void", the monstrous bone cleaving the air as it sped towards its target. Being no idiot, Kanna raised her mirror to block the Taijiya's attack. Hiraikotsu bounced off and went speeding back towards Sango. Without a moments hesitation, Miroku unleashed his wind tunnel.

"Kazanna!" The now redirected Hiraikotsu sped towards Miroku. At the last second, Miroku closed off the faithful curse, and was hit with the full brunt of the giant weapon. Miroku, of course, was no stranger to the impact of hirakotsu, yet this was definitely no love tap.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango yelled as she watched Miroku's body fly into near-by trees. "Kirara, come here!" Kirara responded without a moment's hesitation, and flew her master over to where Miroku lay.

"Houshi-sama, I'm so sorry!" Sango exclaimed, checking over his wounds furiously.

"Sango-chan," Miroku replied, "I thought we dropped the formalities."

"Old habits die hard, Miroku," Sango told him, "You of all people should know that." Sango slapped Miroku up-side the head as she felt a wandering hand on her backside, adding insult to injury.

"Ane-ue," a voice called from the shadows. Sango gasped as she looked up.

"Kohaku?" she asked, bewildered.

"Sango, it is good to see you," he told her. "You can check over your monk's injuries later. We have a fight to finish now."

Sango looked shocked. "How are you alive?" she asked him, puzzled.

"Sesshomaru's Tenseiga is really useful, ne?" He shrugged, "Rin asked him to do it so he did."

"I'll have to thank them for that," she told him. "But first, we need to finish of a certain incarnation." She watched as Kohaku agreed. "Shippo! You take care of Miroku!" she called to the kitsune. Sango retrieved her Hiraikotsu and sped off towards Kanna on Kirara. "Follow my lead!" she called back to her younger brother.

At a close enough range, Sango threw Hiraikotsu straight at Kanna. As predicted, the void raised her mirror to send the weapon back. As Kanna did so, Kirara jumped in front of Hiraikotsu, taking the brunt of it for her master. Kanna was a bit shocked by this, and Kohaku took the opportunity to knock the mirror from her hands. Before she knew what was happening, the wakizashi and chain scythe of two taijiyas slew her where she stood. Kanna, the void, was no more.

**_ The Power of Love!_**

****

****Kagome and Kikyo watched side by side, with arrows notched, as Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru continued to trade blows with Naraku. First, Inu-Yasha would charge in swinging Tetsusaiga wildly; next, Naraku would dodge, and Sesshomaru would come in trying to hack him to pieces with Tokijin. This pattern continued for a few moments, until Naraku got tired of the stalemate repetition. Naraku shot a mass of tentacles at the brothers of the west. Sesshomaru was quick to evade the first wave, but the second threw him into a mass of trees, tying him to one with a combination of youki and sorcery.

"Stay back you fool!" Naraku seethed, "This fight is between me and that hanyou!"

"That hanyou will be more powerful than you'll ever be!" Sesshomaru spat back. That was the last conscious thing the Lord of the Western Lands was to speak during that battle. With all attention back on Inu-Yasha, Naraku charged full force. Inu-Yasha was quick enough to evade most of the attacks, however there was little room for an offensive counter. As Inu-Yasha failed to evade blows, his speed dropped dramatically. His breath ragged, his body exausted and hurt, Inu-Yasha couldn't defend when Naraku attacked with one final assault. He shot tentacles at Inu-Yasha that pierced his arms, legs, and chest. For good measure, he wrapped a tentacle around Inu-Yasha's neck and flung him by said body part one hundred meters away—just past Kagome and Kikyo.

With a single ounce of energy, Inu-Yasha retaliated. "Hijin Kesso!" He unleashed the blades of blood at Naraku. The attack hit Naraku squarely in the eyes, temporarily blinding him. Inu-Yasha then slammed into the ground with a sickening thud.

"INU-YASHA!" Kagome yelled as she watched the horrific scene. She was about to drop her bow and run to him, but Kikyo held her back.

"Don't leave your post!" Kikyo commanded Kagome. "If you let your guard down Naraku will kill us too!"

"I don't care!" Kagome shouted back, "Unlike you, I want to see Inu-Yasha _live_! I want to make sure he lives long enough to make his choice, not go to Hell by Naraku's hands!"

Kikyo looked at her with a bored expression. "Are you blind?" Kikyo asked her. Kagome just looked puzzled. "Are you? Inu-Yasha clearly has no intention of coming to Hell with me. I think he made that clear on many occasions. Whether you like it or not, I think you're stuck with him now." She informed Kagome. Then, she asked her, "Besides, have I tried to take him to Hell since?" Kagome just continued to look dumbfounded.

"Look," she began again, "can we please leave this until _after _that bastard is dead?"

"Wh-what? B-But wh-why?" Kagome stuttered, clearly confused.

"Why?" Kikyo chuckled, but it was empty and melancholic, "Why do I still ask him to do such things? Although I do not look it, part of me is still human, Kagome. I do not want to leave this world. I do not want to spend the rest of eternity without him. I also do not want what happened 50 years ago to repeat itself, as history does tend to do that. I had to make sure you two trusted each other enough so that Naraku would never play his games and succeed."

"What?" Kagome practically screeched at Kikyo, "I've trusted my life to Inu-Yasha since the very beginning! Inu-Yasha knows that I trust him with my life and I know on some level that he trusts me with his!"

"I know that now. Still, you mustn't leave your position. Your hanyou's attack is starting to wear off." Kikyo commented. Kagome was once again distracted, however, as Inu-Yasha spasmed into a coughing fit, causing blood to splatter everywhere.

Kagome dropped her bow and ran towards Inu-Yasha, and nothing—not even Kikyo—was going to stop her.

"No, wait!" Kikyo pleaded with her, but she just kept running.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome cried as she came upon his battered and bruised body. She dove at him and pulled him up so his head rested in her lap. "Inu-Yasha, please, hold on," she pleaded with him.

"Ka-Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked as his eyes blearily focused on Kagome. "Kagome, you have to listen to me." Inu-Yasha swallowed roughly, then watched as she nodded. "You have to go, now. You have to run to the well, jump in, and swear to me that you'll never return here." Kagome looked like she'd just been slapped.

"No, I can't leave! What about you; am I supposed to leave you here to die?"

"Yes," he told her, "you have to go home. You have to live, Kagome." He watched as she shook her head slowly.

"No! I can't leave you!" she begged with him.

"You have to! You have your whole life ahead of you!" he barked at her.

"My life means nothing without you!" she yelled back at him. Inu-Yasha's amber yes widened. _'What?'_

Kikyo had seen enough. _'What the hell?' _Naraku thought as his vision returned to normal. _'That feels like…_ _miko energy.' _Kikyo latched onto Naraku and poured all the energy she had into destroying him. Painful as it was, Naraku cackled at her humorous attempts to purify him.

"You stupid bitch!" he sneered at her. "Did you really think you could match wits with the power of the Shikon no Tama? What kind of idiot are you?" Tapping into the seemingly limitless power of the jewel, Naraku sent Kikyo flying into a tree. It was the bone-shattering thud that brought Kagome and Inu-Yasha's attention back to the situation at hand. With Kagome's help, they both sat up to see Kikyo lying broken at the base of a tree. Kikyo gave what the last of her energy to laugh cynically. "I guess I don't have to worry about eternity, after all… just 500 years."

Then, Naraku turned to Inu-Yasha and Kagome. "So, you're all that's left, huh?" he asked, looking around to see if anyone had any fighting chance left against him. "Let's see," he said, starting to advance towards Kagome, "Inu-Yasha, I think I'll kill this bitch, then desecrate your former bitch's remains, and then torture you as the images play over and over in your mind. Yes, I think that will be a fitting end for you, you horrendous hanyou!"

Kagome snapped.

**_Blazing emotion, there's a light that flows form you heart…_**

Kagome summoned up all of the courage she had left and advanced towards her bow. The discarded arrow glowed with a pinkish light as soon as it made contact with her skin.

**_It's a chain reaction, and nothing will keep us apart… _**

****

The pink glow that started on the arrow slowly engulfed her entire being.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Inu-Yasha yelled to her. "I told you to RUN!" Kagome simply turned to him and flashed him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Inu-Yasha. There's still too much for us to do for me or you to die. Kikyo showed me that." Inu-Yasha's eyes widened in surprise.

**_Stand by my side. There's nothing to hide. Together, we'll fight till the end… _**

****

****"Why are you doing this?" he asked her again. "You could die! DIE!"

"I think you all ready know that answer, Inu-Yasha," she told him. Inu-Yasha gave no reply. His gaze did soften however, and he gave her a small smile.

"Besides, you always said you'd fight to the end, ne?" she asked him.

"Hai," he allowed, "I did."

"Then let's fight!" she exclaimed. Her exuberance was catching, and Inu-Yasha nodded his head as he tried vainly to stand up. Instead, he settled words of encouragement.

"Purify that demented bastard's ass!"

**_Take hold of my hand, and you'll understand, what it truly means to be friends! _**

Naraku just scoffed at her attempt. "You think you can harm me, miko? Kikyo was infinitely more refined than you, and she could barely even touch me! What in the seven hells makes you think you can _kill _me?" he asked as he dashed at her, ready for the final blow.

"You may kill me," Kagome countered, "but I will not let you do any more harm to my friends. And I'll make sure to leave you with a suitable parting gift." She drew her arrow back to full length. "I give you my love," A picture of Inu-Yasha grinning passed through her minds' eye; "My anger," multiple pictures of Inu-Yasha being 'sat' ran across her mind. "And all of my _sorrow!_" she shouted the last part as she let her arrow fly, a vision of Inu-Yasha and Kikyo kissing surfacing in her mind.

The shimmering pink arrow flew soared the air, separating the ground in its wake. Naraku smirked. _'I'll show that naïve bitch what the rules for this battle are. I am the strongest—_Kikyo_ couldn't even touch me. I'll show her that she doesn't stand a chance in hell!'_ Naraku tried to swat the arrow away. The arrow shattered his arm and slammed into his chest; the hiding place of the Shikon no Tama. Kagome dully noted the look of absolute horror and fear on Naraku's face as the jewel burst form his body and the purification capabilities of the sacred arrow activated. The once invincible demon disintegrated into ash.

Exhausted, Kagome collapsed to her knees. She drew in low and ragged breaths, her whole body aching at the sudden loss of power. As she was falling on her face, a white orb burst from the remains of Kikyo and the part of Kagome's soul that was taken from her returned to its rightful owner. Seeing Kagome collapse, Inu-Yasha used every ounce of his strength to hobble over to Kagome, collapsing right next to her. Embracing her tightly, and also exhausted from the day's events, the hanyou fell asleep. His last coherent thought was how good it felt to lie next to his Kagome.

**_ You've got to believe, You've got to believe In the Power of Love!_**

**_You've got to believe, You've got to believe In the Power of Love,_**

**_It gives meaning to each moment, it's what our hearts are all made of,_**

**_You've got to believe You've got to believe In the Power of Love! _**

****

As the ones that did the least work, Miroku and Sango awoke first, entangled in each other's arms.

"Miroku?" Sango asked, "what happened? Where's Naraku? Or Kagome or Inu-Yasha for that matter?" She raised an arm and wiped the remnants of sleep from her eyes. Her response didn't come in the form she was thinking of, however, but came in the form maddening set of giggles. "What the hell are you laughing about, houshi-sama?" she asked; now irritated. As she turned to look at him, he took her in his arms and spun her around and around.

"It's gone," he shouted, continuing to spin her around and around, "They did it; the Kazaana is gone!"

"What?" Sango asked him. "A-are you s-s-serious?" she stuttered.

Miroku just grinned at her and yanked the glove and rosary off of his once cursed hand. "See? It's gone! It's finally gone!" he exclaimed, embracing her once again. Sango started crying tears of joy.

"This is so great!" she exclaimed, "Now we can settle down and—"

"Sango-sama," he pulled away from her and looked her straight in the eye, his face turning somber. "About your promise…"

_'Oh no!' _she thought, _'He's going to reject me! It was a total front after all!'_

"Sango-sama," he began again, "it has been a little over four months since you agreed to bear my children, and ever since I've met you my life has had new meaning." Sango's eyes went wide. "So, I, a humble monk, ask you, Sango-sama, with all my heart, soul, and being, if you would still consider being my wife?" he asked her, his voice quite literally drowning with hope.

"Hai, Miroku," she replied, "I will still be your wife."

Miroku wore his lecherous grin as he decreased the space between his and Sango's faces. As they were nose to nose, he stared into her eyes. In them he saw his past, present and future; he saw his beginning and his end; and he saw pure and utter happiness for the rest of his days. He slowly brought his lips to rest against hers in a gentle, experimental caress. After just a few seconds, however, passion and need took over, and what was once a gentle symbol of love turned into a hungry display of passion. However, this too lasted only a minute or so, as Shippo awoke and started asking where everyone was. The two reluctantly broke apart, but Sango made a mental note:

_'There will be more of that later…' _she told herself, _'As soon as we are back at Kaede's and situated, there will be that and so much more…' _she could feel herself blushing at the lecherous thoughts. _'Damn that Miroku…'_ she grinned. With that, they left to find their friends.

**_The Power of Love! The Power of Love _**

****

****Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kohaku and Kirara finally found their two closest comrades, Inu-Yasha and Kagome, asleep in each other's arms. They had looked all over for the Lord of the Western Lands and the leader of the Wolf Demon Tribe, yet they were nowhere to be found. Kikyo seemed to be missing, too. Miroku and Sango gently prodded the two sleeping companions awake, and the two laid there staring at each other for a couple of seconds before getting up.

On the trek back to Kaede's hut, Miroku was being supported by Sango and Kohaku, and Kirara was resting on Sango's shoulder. Inu-Yasha and Kagome were supporting each other while Shippo rested on the girl's shoulder. As they were walking, Sango and Miroku pestered Inu-Yasha and Kagome on how they defeated Naraku, and why Inu-Yasha was carrying his red haori over his shoulder with dirt in it. The two ignored their companion's inquiries. What needed no explanation, however, was why there was a glorious, shimmering pink jewel hanging from the miko's neck.

Kagome stopped for a bit. "Guys, did any of you see what happened between Kagura and Koga?" She felt Inu-Yasha stiffen and utter something that sounded extremely similar to 'Keh', but she just rolled her eyes and nudged him in the side. "Well?"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other. "No, we were both out cold."

"Shippo? Kohaku?" she questioned.

"Kohaku scratched his head in thought." If I remember correctly, they were still fighting it out after you two beat Naraku…

Flashback

Koga leaped away from Kagura with his Goraishi on the defensive. "Why can't you just be a good girl and die?"

Kagura eyes burned with rage. "Why are you trying so hard to kill me? Naraku ordered me to do all of those things!"

Koga seethed. "You're the one that dealt the final blow to my comrades! You're the one who manipulated their corpses to attack me, and you're the one who's going pay for it! Don't beg for your life, bitch, cause it ain't going to work!"

"I would never beg for my life to a mongrel like you!" She hissed back.

"Then what the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm telling you I didn't have a choice in the matter! Naraku ordered me to!"

Koga leaped at her, but she pushed him back with some wind. "Then what in the hells are you resisting for? Let me go kill him to avenge my comrades!"

"I can't!" she exclaimed, as she dodged Koga's Goraishi again.

"Then I'll have to kill you!" Koga leaped at her again, but a well-timed Ryujin no Mai stopped him in his tracks. The two fighters circled each other, completely unaware of the battle around them.

_'Her guard is well kept,' _Koga mused. _'It'll be almost impossible to get a good shot in.' _He waited for a drop in her defense. He did not have to wait long…

Kagura kept her guard until she felt a great shift into the youki surrounding the battle area. _'Wha—?'_ Her eyes widened as she felt an odd pressure form in her chest. She dropped one of her fans and stumbled as her sharp hearing picked out an unfamiliar thumping. _'My heart?'_

Koga saw his chance and jumped towards Kagura. Kagura saw him and raised the fan in her left hand. "Fujin no Mai!" she yelled as she attempted to deflect the wolf youkai's attack.

Koga felt the pain of the three blades slash at his arms and leg, but wouldn't let it deter him. "This is for my comrades! Die, Kagura!"

He used the Goraishi's talons to slash down Kagura's chest. She fell to the ground in a bloody heap. Koga caught his breath as he stared at the mortally wounded wind sorceress.

"Now, I shall finally get my revenge for all of the damage you caused to my pack!" He raised the Goraishi above his head for the final blow.

"Stop."

Koga turned around to see the ever stoic Sesshomaru staring at him, his able hand hovering over the hilt of Tokijin. "Why?"

"Because This Sesshomaru told you to."

"Why should I listen to you?" Koga's voice was laced with vehemence.

"Kagura was acting on the orders of Naraku because her heart was in his hands."

"So? She still killed my comrades!"

"Your senses may be inferior to mine, but you have no excuse for your ignorance. If you would care to notice, wolf, Naraku is dead. There is your retribution."

Koga took a deep breath, and noticed that Naraku's scent was stale.

"That's fine, but someone has to pay by _my _hand for killing _my _comrades!"

Sesshomaru's hand finally tightened on Tokijin, and his emotionless gaze hardened.

Koga took the hint, and his stepped wavered an inch.

"If you must know, it was the miko that travels with my brother that finished off Naraku." Sesshomaru changed his stance towards offense.

Koga weighed his options, and decided to find a safer route. _'I'm too injured to take on this mutt. I don't know what he's going to do with her, though. I wouldn't put it passed Mutt Face's brother to do something freaky with the corpse…'_

Koga straightened up. "Kagome did that, did she? I knew my woman could do anything." Kouga grinned with pride. He walked past Sesshomaru and growled at the sight that was before him: His woman tangled with Inu-Yasha wearing a content smile. "Dog shit thinks he can hang all over my woman?" he heard Sesshomaru snort. "I'm gonna go teach him a lesson." He started to run towards them when he was stopped by the sound of a sworn being drawn. Koga turned to see Tokijin pointed at him.

"That miko deserves her rest. She wielded a ferocious amount of power to subdue Naraku. Besides, if you attack my brother in his weakened state, I doubt it will be hard to stop his demon side form emerging. Kami help you if that happens."

Koga growled. "Why should I listen—"

Sesshomaru just allowed power to center at Tokijin's point.

"Fine, I'll see them at the old woman's village!" Koga ran towards his home in the north.

Sesshomaru watched his figure recede for a few moments before sheathing Tokijin. He turned and advanced towards Kagura's corpse. He watched her for a few moments before reaching for Tenseiga. He placed his hand on the hilt. An unnamed emotion flickered in his eyes when he didn't feel the sword pulse.

_'Tenseiga…you do not want this woman to live?'_

Sesshomaru grasped the hilt until his knuckles turned white. An unquestionable trace of fear leaked into his normally stoic gaze. In an uncharacteristically frantic move, he drew Tenseiga and held it above him.

_'Why? Why does Tenseiga refuse to save her?'_

Sesshomaru sheathed Tenseiga and held it out before him. "Why, Tenseiga?" he questioned out loud. "Why do you refuse to save her? You were forged by my father's fang to help me save those in need… this woman needs to live!"

Tenseiga showed no response.

"Why, damnit? Because she's evil? She was controlled by Naraku! She had no choice in the matter. I know you can sense this, Tenseiga!"

Tenseiga still did not react.

Sesshomaru growled. He was beyond angry. To emphasize the point, red leaked into his gaze. "Why good are you if you cannot save the woman I love?" His eyes widened as he realized what he said. He felt a small flicker of power. Sesshomaru pondered this for a second, but a bored expression came over his countenance and he rolled his eyes. _'Father was such a romantic bastard.' _

He held Tenseiga out in front of him, and stated with absolute confidence: "Tenseiga, I command you lend me your power to save the woman I love!"

Tenseiga pulsed.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly as he brought Tenseiga towards himself. He rested his head against Tenseiga's hilt. "Thank you, father." He whispered.

Steeling his emotions, he once again unsheathed Tenseiga and raised it above his head. He noticed the demons of the underworld pulling at her soul. And he slew them without hesitation. In a few moments, the wind sorceress's eyes opened.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked uncertainly.

"What is wrong, you did not wish to remain alive? To be free?"

Kagura stood up shakily. "I—Yes, thank you, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru nodded curtly and spun on his heel. He began to walk away.

_'That's it?' _Kagura thought, _'Why did he save me if he is just going to walk away?'_

Sesshomaru stopped when he felt her eyes on his back, but knew she was not yet moving.

"Well? This Sesshomaru does not wish to remain on this battlefield any longer."

Kagura smiled and gathered her fans to follow him. "Of course, Sesshomaru."

End Flashback

After the wounds were bandaged at Kaede's hut, Inu-Yasha and Kagome told the story of how Naraku met his end. They held a short re-burial service for Kikyo, and ate dinner. After dinner, Kagome decided to go for a walk. Inu-Yasha, being mostly healed considering the hanyou that he is, followed Kagome out just to keep watch… or so he told himself.

**_ You've got to believe, You've got to believe In the Power of Love!_**

**_You've got to believe, You've got to believe In the Power of Love,_**

**_It gives meaning to each moment, it's what our hearts are all made of,_**

**_You've got to believe You've got to believe In the Power of Love! _**

****

****Kagome walked the familiar path through Inu-Yasha's forest. She passed off the Go-Shinboku, and walked by the Bone Eater's Well. After a short while longer, she circled back towards the river. When she got there, she sat down and dipped her toes into the ice cold water.

"You can come out whenever, Inu-Yasha." Kagome called into the forest behind her. Within seconds, the said hanyou was at her side.

"So, you've known I was there all along, eh?" he asked as he plopped down next to her.

"Yeah, it seems that since the other part of my soul came back I now have access to all my powers." She answered him.

"Keh, finally!" He snorted. "Now maybe I won't have to save your sorry ass every two seconds!" Kagome gave a slight giggle and started playing with the Shikon no Tama that rested around her neck. Then, she slid it over her head.

"Inu-Yasha?" she asked, and waited for him to turn to her. "Here." She handed him the jewel.

"What?" he asked, standing up. "What the hell do you think you're doing, wench?"

"Giving you the jewel, of course," she replied, following suit. Her anger quickly rising, "It's what you've wanted ever since our journey began, right? Well, now it's yours."

Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes. "As if that's even important anymore…"

**_The Power of Love! The Power of Love _**

As expected, her questioning eyes met his momentarily. She nearly gasped at what she saw: His amber orbs were shinning with a mysterious emotion… was it… passion?

"There is something I've wanted more…"

She didn't have the chance this as his hand came up to caress her cheek.

"Inu-Yasha?" she asked. She tried to suppress the spark of hope in her chest, but failed miserably.

"But…" He leaned in closer, so that their lips, noses, eyes, and foreheads were mere millimeters apart. Kagome's heart was thudding inside her chest. "I guess I've had this once before," he whispered, his breath tickling her lips. Her eyes widened. _'He c-can't mean…' _"But I don't think I should count Kaguya's castle, ne?" With that remark, he saw exactly what he wanted: He watched as her eyes widened and as she licked her lips. His mouth twitched into a cocky grin before he brushed his lips against hers. It was a teasing, feather-like kiss, and Kagome was definitely not happy with his crude sense of humor. Being bold, she pressed her lips against his full-force. Inu-Yasha's eyes widened at the boldness, but he reached behind her head to pull her closer. Not to be outdone, Inu-Yasha licked her lips in a silent plea to gain entrance. Kagome moaned as his tongue played with hers and explored her entire mouth. They stood there wrapped in each other's arms for so long their lungs were going to explode from lack of oxygen. Still, they wouldn't break the contact in fear that even if they lessened up a bit, the other would disappear.

It took every ounce of willpower he had, but Inu-Yasha managed to dislodge his lips from hers, settling for touching foreheads instead—for now, anyway.

**_The Power of Love! The Power of Love _**

****

Staring into her blue-grey orbs, Inu-Yasha felt his heart jump for joy as he saw the one thing that was there the whole time, but he was blind to. The undeniable, indescribable, passionate love that this woman held for him radiated from her, body and soul.

_ 'Kami-sama,' _He thought, _'How is she so… perfect? How can she love such a worthless, dirty, bastard half-breed? When she's around me, I feel happy, genuinely happy, and I can be myself—the hanyou my mother raised me to be. When she's not here though, it's like I've lost part of my soul. Kami-sama, if she were ever to leave me I don't' know what— No! I mustn't think that. She'll never leave me. I'll make sure of that, one way or another…_

Kagome breathed raggedly as she stared into the pools of amber she has loved for so long. She could always tell his emotions through his eyes—for her, they were his only weakness. She absolutely couldn't believe what she was seeing now. The only way she could describe it was adoration; pure and simple adoration.

_'Is Inu-Yasha really looking at me this way?' _She asked herself, _'I must be going delusional or something! I mean, what could've changed so much since the battle? I mean, Kikyo died and her part of my soul returned to my body— He couldn't be looking at me as Kikyo, could he?_ _I don't know if I could take that… not again.' _Inu-Yasha caught the flicker of sadness that crossed her eyes, and frowned when she stepped back out of reflex.

_'Why is she—?' _He couldn't figure out why she was walking away from him. He knew how she felt, so why would she retreat? _'Unless she-no, she wouldn't…' _He measured her gaze as she seemed to grow desperate, searching his eyes for something. He thought about it for a minute. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly when he figured it out.

_'Oh fucking hell…'_

Inu-Yasha sighed heavily before throwing his hands up in desperation. He looked at her again in absolute disbelief. _'There's no way she…'_

He watched her gulp, and open her mouth to say something… this set him off.

His amber eyes smoldered with anger and he grasped her by the shoulder. "Fucking hell, wench. What the hell do I have to do to get this through your head? I'm gong to say this once, and only once, damn it! I love **_you_**, Kagome. Not Kikyo—she's gone. Not because you share the same soul. I think it's fucking crystal-clear by now that you are you, just as Kikyo was Kikyo. He spun around and threw his hands up in desparation. Damn it, wench, just when I think you're getting some brains you turn and pull this…"

He was silenced when she rested a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off coldly, though he didn't mean it to be so rough.

Luckily, she knew him _that _well.

"Do you mean it, Inu-Yasha?"

"Mean what, wench?" he spat back, half-heartedly.

Kagome smiled. "Nothing." She stood on her toes and kissed him again. They sat down on the edge of the river with Kagome sitting in his lap.

Inu-Yasha sighed in contentment. "It's finally over, isn't it?"

Kagome snuggled into his chest. "I guess it is, isn't it? I guess I'll be able to go back for more tests now."

Inu-Yasha snorted and Kagome giggled. "Dream on, wench, dream on."

They sat in a comfortable silence after that, watching the sun set and the Cherry Blossoms fall. "The Cherry Blossoms are pretty, ne, Inu-Yasha?"

Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes, "Not nearly as pretty as you."

Kagome's eyes widened and she spun around. "Inu-Yasha, are you feeling okay?" She felt his forehead and the sides of his cheeks. "You don't feel warm…" she mumbled.

Inu-Yasha half-heartedly slapped her shoulder. "Haha, very funny, wench." Kagome giggled and tweaked his right ear.

"I'm going to go home for a little while, okay?" she asked hopefully.

Inu-Yasha stood up, taking her with him. "I'll take you there."

Kagome sighed and leaned into him. "Someone's in a nice mood today…"

"Don't make me drop you, wench."

Inu-Yasha burst into the clearing containing the Bone Eater's Well and let Kagome down. He smiled sadly as she exuberantly skipped towards the well. She was at the well before she realized he wasn't coming any closer. She frowned at his melancholy expression. She fell back to sit on the edge of the well. "Okay Inu-Yasha, spill."

He kept staring with that slightly saddened expression. She wondered if he heard her when he didn't reply.

A few moments later, his gaze focused on her. "So, you'll stay with me?"

Kagome looked puzzled, but then recalled a similar situation from the past. She stood up and walked towards him. "Mmhm" Her smile widened as a small smile set upon Inu-Yasha's lips; the deja vu was obviously not lost on him.

"Inu-Yasha, my meeting you was no coincidence."

He smiled and leaned toward her to capture her lips again. "Come back soon."

Kagome giggled. "Want to know something? The last time we had this conversation was the day I realized how badly I'd fallen in love with you."

Inu-Yasha broke out into a full-blown smile—the first true, joyful smile since he was a pup.

He snorted. "Sentimental bitch."

She giggled. "Only for you, dog-boy." The connotation of those words were not lost on either of them. Kagome pecked him on the nose and ran towards the well. She paused as she reached the lip. "Well, are you coming, or what?"

Inu-Yasha grinned evilly as he leaped towards her and the well, and Kagome shrieked as he tackled her into the well.

**_The Power of Love! _**

Spirit World

A woman with raven hair, dressed in a white haori and red hakama waited silently in front of the great castle of the Spirit Realm. She turned when she heard footsteps coming from the castle. A man stopped a few meters away from her. "Off to Purgatory, Onigumo?" She asked lightly.

The man hardened his gaze when he saw her. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Kikyo? Giving me one last tantalizing glimpse before my infernal torture begins?" He spat roughly.

Kikyo raised a hand to cover her mouth and chuckled lightly. "Do not be angry at me, Onigumo. It is not my fault you underestimated the power of their love."

Onigumo seethed. "Don't get all high and mighty on me, bitch, you've lost too. Your precious _hanyou_ has her now."

Kikyo's smile did not waver—if anything it grew more sincere. "My consciousness lost, yes. But my soul will find its contentment in the next life. That much has already been proven."

Onigumo tried to get the last word in. "It's still not you! You can't have him, although you love him so much. He's _her's _now, don't you understand? _You lose!_"

Kikyo talked to him as if he were a child. "I have accepted that. I cannot change what has been in motion for thousands of years." Onigumo snorted and walked past her. She let him go for a few moments, before stopping him. "Oh, Onigumo? In the end, your actions were futile. Fate has found herself. Destiny has righted herself. Love has had her way."(1) She walked in to the castle to see what there was to do for 500 years…

_The End_

(1): This quote is from _Fate, Destiny, and Love _and _Love Will Have its Way _by Koneko-chan9. You can get the links on my profile. These stories are absolutely fantastic, and I definitely encourage you to read them should you get the chance.

A/N: Well, I hope everyone out there is spending some quality time with their loved ones on this Valentines Day. Sessha will probably be spending it alone… S'okay, though, because I'll have the opportunity to read a lot of fluff! For more fluffy goodness, check out my profile and look at recommended stories (listed in profile) and in the favorite stories section. Until next time… Thanks for reading! Oh, by the way—the Sesshomaru/Kagura section is dedicated to the horrible manga chapter 332: Wind

P.S. I do hope you review.


End file.
